The present disclosure relates to combined units including two units electrically connected to each other via a connector, and to an image forming system.
Various combined units are known that include two units located side by side and mechanically connected to each other, and also electrically connected via a connector to supply power to both units and to establish electrical communication therebetween. In the field of image forming, for example, the combined units may be composed of the main body of an image forming apparatus and a post-processing apparatus optionally connected to the main body.
To electrically connect the main body of the image forming apparatus and the post-processing apparatus, the connectors of the respective apparatuses may be connected to each other via a cable having connectors on both ends, after mechanically connecting the apparatuses. In this case, however, the connection work of the cable has to be performed behind the apparatuses, which degrades the work efficiency. In addition, such an appearance that the cable having an inevitable extra length is hanging down between the apparatuses looks awkward to users. The cable may first be connected and the extra length portion of the cable may be placed inside either apparatus, before mechanically connecting the apparatuses. However, the cable may be damaged by a contact with a frame member installed in the apparatus when the extra length portion is being set in the apparatus. Besides, the connection work is difficult to perform since the work has to be done inside a narrow space. Further, in the case of employing a cable for connection as above, if the post-processing apparatus is moved, after mechanically disconnecting the post-processing apparatus from the main body, away from the main body without disconnecting the cable, the cable and/or the connector may be damaged.
On the other hand, a drawer connector may be provided on each of the apparatuses, so that the drawer connectors may be fitted to each other for electrical connection when the post-processing apparatus is mounted at a predetermined position of the main body, and the apparatuses may be mechanically connected thereafter. Such an arrangement eliminates the foregoing drawbacks incidental to the use of the cable, and improves the work efficiency. However, basically, both the electrical connection between the apparatuses via the drawer connectors and the mechanical connection still have to be performed, and hence there is a room for further improvement in work efficiency.
Furthermore, in an environment where the main body and the post-processing apparatus are different in height level, the drawer connectors are also deviated in height level from each other, which makes it difficult to properly fit the drawer connectors for connection. The difference in height level may be produced, for example, when a heavy-weighted main body sinks into a carpet on the floor. In such a case, the drawer connectors may be damaged upon attempting to forcibly fit the drawer connectors to each other. Further, even though the connection of the drawer connectors is achieved, stress may remain at the fitting position, which may make the contact between the pins of the respective connectors unstable, thereby provoking a communication error.